


A letter for my valentine

by ImDivingDeep



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImDivingDeep/pseuds/ImDivingDeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto receives a letter on valentine's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A letter for my valentine

It was during swim practice the day after valentine's day that Nagisa noticed something was off about their captain. Everytime Makoto got out of the water he would check his phone and just keep staring at it until someone called his name.

By the sixth time Makoto stared at his phone, Nagisa had enough. He walked up to the bench next to the pool where Makoto was sitting.

"Mako-chan! Who are you waiting for? "

When Nagisa sat next to him, he saw Makoto quickly hiding his phone.

"Hey! Who are you hiding from us Mako-chan? "

And when Nagisa saw the blush appear on Makoto's cheeks realization finally hit him. Yesterday was valentine's, could Makoto have gotten a girlfriend??

"Ooooh! Mako-chan's got a girlfriend!! What's her name? Do we know her? How did it happen?"

Even though he didn't get an answer to his previous question Nagisa knew he was right, and now he must know everything. What he didn't expect was the sad look on Makoto's face. Nagisa decided to stop pestering Makoto with questions and to wait until the other finally opened his mouth.

"It's nothing like that Nagisa. Or well maybe it is, but I just don't know. "

After a few silent seconds, he continued.

"I uhh... I got a letter yesterday. When I got home and got my keys out of my pocket there was a small folded paper in there."

This apparently got Gou's attention as well, as she was now standing behind Nagisa listening along. When Makoto went silent, again, Nagisa couldn't help but to start asking questions again.

"So, who was it from? Was it romantic? Have you talked to her yet? "

"No... I don't know how to react."

That's when Nagisa knew he had to do something. Someone was desperately waiting for a reply from Makoto, he couldn't let this person wait any longer right?

So Nagisa did what he had to do. He snatched Makoto's phone from the bench and unlocked it. Thank goodness he didn't have a password or something. And when Nagisa saw what the screen displayed now, he was surprised. Very surprised.

Composing text message  
**Recipient** : Seijuuro Mikoshiba  
**Message** : Do you have time tonight?

"Mikoshiba... Samezuka captain Mikoshiba?! And why not just send this? "

Makoto's blush was even worse now, his entire face was red. He opened and closed his mouth, just like a fish, but stayed quiet in the end.

And so Nagisa did it. He pressed the 'Send' button. Both Makoto and Gou looked at him with their mouths open. Though it didn't take long for Gou's mouth to transform into a big smile.

"So that's why he's been so normal to me lately! "

Makoto didn't seem to hear Gou's words at all, he just stared at his phone which Nagisa shoved in his hands. It didn't take very long before there was a *pling!*. Makoto's hands were shaking and he really, really wanted to leave his phone here and jump into the water. But with Nagisa's and Gou's eyes on him he knew he didn't have a choice. So he opened the message.

 **Sender** : Seijuuro Mikoshiba  
**Message** : The ocean near your place, 7pm

"Well he certainly doesn't waste any words. " Gou said while still having that big smile on her face.

Nagisa happily ran towards the pool again to tell Haru and Rei the good news while Makoto excused himself to Gou and escaped to the dressing room.

While Makoto wasn't sure yet, at least Nagisa knew what he was doing tonight.

**That evening.**

It was 6:50pm and Makoto was facing the ocean from the street. He could see someone sitting by the beach. Someone with vibrant red hair and wearing a coat that Makoto recognized as the Samezuka swimming team coat. He knew he didn't have a choice anymore, Nagisa had taken care of that. Makoto knew it was time to face Mikoshiba and the butterflies in his stomach.

Makoto sat down on the beach about a meter away from Mikoshiba.

"Hey Tachibana, how you doin'? How did training go today?"

Makoto was surprised by the other's enthusiasm and was lost for a second before answering with a "It went fine." He had zero experience with these situations and no idea how to act right now.

"So..." That one word was as far as Makoto got right now.

"You read my letter, didn't you? I uhh... I hope I didn't freak you out or somethin'." Mikoshiba scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Then he suddenly looked right at Makoto with determination in his eyes.

"As I said in my letter... I think I'm in love with you. I know we're friends an' all and I don't want to ruin things between us but I really needed to get this off my chest."

After Mikoshiba took a deep breath he continued.

"I meant everything I said in the letter Makoto. You're beautiful when you're swimming and at every joint practice I'm captivated by you. I'm always looking forward to those joint practices because of you. And the times we went shopping together for club supplies and eating your homemade sandwiches afterwards, your happy smile when I told you they were delicious."

He was still looking directly at Makoto and after a slight pause and watching Makoto's nervous expression, he continued awkwardly.

"So uhh... What do you think?"

After a second of staring at Mikoshiba, Makoto finally realized he should say something.

"Mikoshiba, I..."

"I told you to call me Seijuuro, didn't I?"

"Seijuuro, I think I like you too. I just don't know anything about these kind of things, I've spent most of my life with Haru and I've never felt like this before..."

"...Wow. So uhh, does that mean you wanna go out with me? That you wanna be my, ...my lover?" Seijuuro was stuttering and his face and ears were completely red.

"Yeah, I guess we could try." Makoto was sure his face was now as red as Seijuuro's.

Both men went silent, as they both couldn't find the right words.

"...Oh." Seijuuro was surprised when he suddely felt something warm on his hand. It was Makoto's hand, just slightly smaller than his.

"Your, ...your hand is warm Mako." Makoto laughed at hearing his nickname.

They sat like that for a while just watching the ocean ebb and flow until Seijuuro sat closer to Makoto. They both looked at each other, still hopelessly blushing.

"C-can I maybe... Kiss you Mako?" It was a quiet whisper and all Makoto could do was nod.

Makoto was sure he heard a high pitched squeal from a distance when their lips finally touched.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is, my first fic... I'm not pleased with this and almost deleted the entire thing but then I realized... This world needs more SeiMako. And stalker Nagisa.


End file.
